kgrpdafandomcom-20200214-history
Eruru
Eruru is an artificially-created Keronian, spawned from the scientific genious of a late Keronian scientist. The scientist originally created Eruru as both an experiment to prove himself to the scientific world and a lab assistant/company (the man lived very isolated on a planet foreign to Keronians). Eruru has the make-up of just about any regular Keronian physically; mentally and psychologically, the differences show quite easily. These "flaws," if you will, resulted in some unplanned improvising on the behalf of Eruru's creator. The biologist had originally thought that Eruru could function on his own with the physical aspects alone. However, a malfunction in the artificial DNA caused dysfunction in the early original soul of Eruru, and so the doctor essentially resorted to the "duct-tape method" by using the chi/souls of tossed aside toys, garbage and whatever other usless stuff the panicked scientist could scrounge up. Through some miracle Eruru awoke, barely functioning as his body continued to generate. With very much "fetus-like" traits, Eruru grew and grew until eventually his body permitted him to leave behind the comfortable world of his birthing tank. In this strange new environment of the outside, Eruru had to learn quickly (many of his essential "baby years" of learning had been supplied to his brain to process artificially, but a lot was missing still ) in order for the doctor to truly prove himself worthy. Eruru's creator wanted to be able to create an intelligent creature that could speak as proof. Tragically, interrupting Eruru's learning process in language and culture, the unfulfilled biologist passed, leaving Eruru to fend for himself. No one knew of his existence except himself now. The lonely young boy knew moderate survival skills, but they would not satisfy him for long; by nature, because of his "duct-taped soul," he found it hard to connect with things that most people do, such as surviving in the wild and enjoying life. Eruru set out to make something better of himself; perhaps he could, if he really tried, make others happy, he thought. After a few weeks, he'd prepared what he'd needed: food rations, clothing, money, personal accessories, weapons, a ship, the doctor's handbook on social interaction, and, most importantly, his self-made set of "EXTRASENSORY GOGGLES," which interact with Eruru's brainwaves wirelessly. Their visual, emotional, physical touch, hearing, and smelling sense-enhancing abilities would be needed, and kinda cool to have around, too. For a few years, Eruru searched from planet to planet in hopes of desirable companions which he could become close with, with mostly bad results; he almost never mustered up the courage to so much as speak a word to anyone he was interested in, and even then, they were few and far between. He planned to try to settle on Keron after much review of his lack of success and resulting emotional distress. He figured that if anywhere, the home planet of his species would make the best candidate for socializing. However, one fueling station stop changed all of that. As he prepared to make his way "home," Eruru overheard conversation about a popular new planet for young, hip, and unique Keronians, where they could be given the chance to make a living in a place which boasted hardly any crammed up space at all. The planet was young still, and its people were generally ignorant to the alien population, and held a varying but generally interesting culture. On top of that, the scenery was described as dynamic, beautiful, and unlike anything anyone had yet to see. What kind of life could Eruru live on a planet where he was probably to be scrutinized for being known as artificial and where overcrowding was a problem like Keron? With that, he filled up the extra fuel, took off, and changed his course to the planet called by his kind "Pekopon," and thus beginning the journey of Eruru in the RP group. General noteable facts: Eruru: - loves the cold for whatever reason; hates the heat as is normal - is reluctantly anti-social by nature and underconfident; stutters in conversation because of indecision - gets filthy all the time. This little dude loves to get filthy, and actually kinda stinks (in some filthy mud way). He doesn't realize that the slight stench is present, and even if he did, he's so bad at socializing that he could never see why it would be a problem. - is generally negative with his emotions; pessimistic - loves space travel, machines, technology - took up cigarettes and creates his own synthetic/hallucinogenic drugs ( :T ) - has no friends upon arriving on Pekopon - blames himself for a lot of shit he isn't responsible for and hates himself when he thinks about it too much - is bisexual